1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing arm part structure of a vehicle adopting a swing arm suspension.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle is known that is configured to include a swing arm having a pair of left and right arm bodies and a cross member span therebetween. The swing arm includes ends for suspending side wheels. A final reduction gear unit is provided. A wheel-driving rear drive shaft extends from the proximal end of the swing arm to the distal end thereof and is disposed above the cross member. See, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-191881. This arrangement is intended to allow the cross member to prevent the drive shaft from receiving scattering stones or the like.
However, in the related art, the cross member is provided to be bent downward and to project from the arm bodies. Therefore, the cross member needs a high rigidity against an external force from the road surface or the like, making it difficult to reduce weight.